


Come closer

by Byxl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byxl/pseuds/Byxl
Summary: Changkyun bites down onto his lip, while trying to look busy. He doesn't know why, but the game that seemed so interesting yesterday was just getting strangely annoying now.





	

It hits against the lid; _one, two._

And just doesn't stop. _Three, four, five._

He was going crazy, if it doesn't stop now. S _ix, seven, eight, nine-_

Changkyun shivers, fingers starting to curl, because this sight was unbearable. Never has he ever been so frustrated with something like this before.

He was waiting for his laundry to finish, leaning against the machine while being busy playing on his phone, when this neighbour walks in - the new one, who moved in a week ago – and starts putting his laundry into a free machine. Changkyun immediately starts staring, eyes analysing every step, while the other seemed not to notice. When he was done and the famous sound of clothes spinning around takes up most of the noises, he takes out a small can from his pocket: a simple can of soda – nothing special. But he swears to god, Changkyun has seen that the latter has been busy trying to open it since then.

It's not like he was trying to make fun of him - he really was trying not to though it's kind of difficult in this situation - but that's just ridiculous. How can someone not be able to open a fucking can.

The brunette sighs, his right finger red from trying to push the opening down, with no luck: it just doesn't seem to move. Changkyun watches him with half-amusement, half-anger, because the sound was slowly getting annoying and he wasn't wearing any earphones to cover it up.

That's until he realizes that other was staring at him, cheeks flushed with frustration.

He doesn't say anything, just stares and the sound of the small piece of tin hitting against the lid is the only sound that Changkyun can hear, before he turns away.

It's him knowing that his neck has probably turned red again, that made him slightly uncomfortable, because it's a thing of him that some people find 'so fucking cute' – if he had to word it the way his friends would always do.

Changkyun bites down onto his lip, while trying to look busy. He doesn't know why, but the game that seemed so interesting yesterday was just getting strangely annoying now.

The sounds stop for a minute before it starts again and this time, Changkyun doesn't waste any time thinking, because thinking will result in him thinking _too much_ again – over-analysing things over and over and getting too pessimistic; it's the worst combination.

„Hand it to me.“, he says, without any power in his voice and with slight trembling behind and he knows by the way the other look at him, that this perfect sentence in his head probably sounded like a mixture of murmuring in real life – just like always.

„Come again?“

„Mind if you could give me that can? I can open it for you then.“ He adds a weird chuckle after that for it to be less awkward, but it only sounds worse, so he just shuts up and watches the older slowly nodding before walking closer.

He looked quite pretty from upclose; had a quite handsome look and kind eyes and Changkyun reaches out his hand until the older hands it over, their fingertips brushing against each other and Changkyun flinches, visibly.

It doesn't even take him a second to open the can and he gives it back, notices how the latter's face was completely red by now, ears literally glowing. „Sorry“, he mutters, „And thank you.“

„No problem.“, he mutters, pretends to push invisible strands out of his face, but he can also immediately feel his breath quickening, because if there is one thing he can't handle, it's compliments or thank yous.

„I'm Kihyun. Just moved in last week. Didn't get to introduce myself earlier.“ His hand looks small in comparison to his, feels warm, kind of sweaty, but most of the times it just feels soft that Changkyun almost forgets to let go.

„And you?“

„Huh?“ he looks up, confused.

„Your name“, he giggles, hand covering his mouth though Changkyun would love to see how he looked like. His eyes looked beautiful, smiling.

„Oh.“, another awkward chuckle, „Changkyun. Im Changkyun.“

„Lovely.“, Kihyun says, as he walks back to his can of soda to take a sip out of it before putting it back down.

He forgets it when he leaves and Changkyun spends the next five minutes staring.

His laundry has already been done by then.

 

 

There was this feeling inside of him, that just simply knew, that he was going to meet Kihyun again.

It probably doesn't even take more than two week for it to ring at his doorbell at 11 pm, in the middle of the night, that Changkyun usually spends studying for some exams.

He doesn't hear it at first because of some noises coming from outside, pretends not to hear it after five more rings and then finally gets out of his seat, when he realizes, it simply won't stop.

What he didn't expect he would see, was the sight of a crying Kihyun.

He can't deal with such situations that well, so he just stares; stares at Kihyun bursting into tons of tears, that something inside of him starts feeling giddy and guilty.

It's the moment, Kihyun mutters something along the lines of 'I need my keys' that finally made him realize what exactly was going on; that rips his heart into pieces and makes the guilt boil over.

He remembers how the landlady came over in the morning, complaining about how Kihyun had lost his keys again in the middle of running to catch his bus and how he himself had said, that he would take them and give them back to him, when he would come back.

He remembers the fact that it has been raining for the past two hours, making out the weird noises that kept hitting against his window, followed by loud thuds of lightning.

He remembers the fact that Kihyun was working part-time most of the times and wouldn't be back until midnight and he also remembers the fact that their floor doesn't have a roof to stand under, if it ever happened to rain.

Kihyun was soaked in rain, hair glued to his face, clothes hanging off his small frame and looked terrible; _ugly_.

When he reaches over to get the keys and hands them over, Kihyun doesn't say anything; he simply takes them with the blankest expression Changkyun has ever seen on his face and he just mumbles „Thank you“ and although they haven't even talked that much, he knew that it sounded dull and so unlike him.

His hand was cold, shaking, wet; it feels unfamiliar and weird and Changkyun watches him go first, but then he calls him back, the guilt finally making him move.

Kihyun doesn't hear it, when Changkyun says his name, but then he reaches out, grabs his shoulder and Kihyun suddenly starts screaming as if he was in pain, so he lets go. It makes his worry and he is slightly scared of what will happen next, but nothing happens.

And Changkyun just walks back into his apartment.

 

 

It was around two in the morning and he had spend the last hours staring up the walls, hoping to fall asleep. He was tired, but somehow he would always flinch, the moment he tries to close his eyes for longer than ten seconds.

His head was aching by now; hammering and making him lose concentration on any thoughts.

When he leans over to check his phone, the bright display immediately makes him frown and back off.

Changkyun hates night like these that come so often, it's almost ridiculous.

He would feel pain all over his body, when things were fine before – would suddenly feel sick, when he had spend the whole evening catching up with some friends, drinking and having fun like he always would.

It's when he hears a voice from next door sounding through his opened window, when he turns his head to look. It's from the apartment to his right and Changkyun immediately knows, who lives there.

Shaky, trembling legs get him to the window; cold, freezing hands trying to open it completely. He sticks his head out, looks – left, right – until he sees it: locks of hair poking out of the window, closed eyes and what seems to be Kihyun's nose.

The moonlight was slightly shining down on him, his already pale skin looking almost white. He looks beautiful like that with his hair softly falling onto his skin, his face glistering in the night.

He was humming along to songs, mouth opening to sing out certain phrases before he goes back to humming again.

And Changkyun would tell him to shut up, but he just couldn't.

The sight of Kihyun made him lose any attempt to talk – he looked breathtaking like that.

But then he opens his eyes, stares into the stars for a while, before Changkyun can make out tears staining his face, falling down his cheeks and making him look ugly in some way, although he hasn't changed his facial expressions.

Changkyun decides not to say anything, simply watches the other sob silently, arm pressed against the frame of the window, chin on his palm. It worries him to see Kihyun cry like that; so sad, yet beautiful; makes him wonder, if he was doing fine.

But he doesn't ask anything, lets the night sink in slowly.

It's the moment Kihyun starts singing again with tears soaking his face, that makes something inside of him itch, because it sounded so desperate; so sad and painful.

His clear voice was trembling, wavering and cracking in the middle of each sentence and his eye-brows were furrowed like he was trying so hard to keep calm.

His usually calm, soft tone sounded harsh, rough, damaged and with every wrong note he sang, it made Changkyun worry more.

He wants to reach out to him, ask if he was fine and if there is anything he could do now, but he doesn't. Kihyun just seemed so far away from him, that it was just impossible. Like two different worlds, two different minds.

„Why are you here?“

Two black orbs stare right through him, rip him apart slowly and Changkyun realizes it's Kihyun looking at him through his glistering eyes. His voice was trembling, a hint of sadness still holding onto him, while he tries to sound tough, angry.

„I heard you.“, he simple said, „when you were singing.“

Now it's Kihyun's turn to be flustered; he starts laughing awkwardly, hand trying to cover up his face, but Changkyun has already seen it. Kihyun was wiping across his face, quickly trying to get rid of any tears from his face.

„It's a bad habit. Sorry for disturbing you.“

„Crying your eyes out is a habit?“, he snorts, „funny joke“

And usually he isn't this rude to people he hardly knew, but somehow talking with Kihyun seemed normal; as if he had known the older for a while already though it's only been bad encounters over and over again.

„It's not like you need to care. Mind your own business already.“

„Alright. If that's what you want.“

He slowly leans back, attempts to close the window, yet before he could laugh about it, Kihyun calls him back. „That's not what I meant“, he says, every word sounding monotone and flat.

„I know“, he replies back.

And Kihyun smiles, corners of his mouth pushing upwards, a nervous chuckle passing his lips.

He looks forward again; eyes falling into the night-sky and then he turns back to Changkyun; „Tell me something about yourself.“, he mutters. „Stay with me for a while.“

 

„Of course.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue writing more in the future  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
